jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Believer’s HEAVEN (Song)
Believer’s HEAVEN was performed by i☆Ris. It was featured in their first released album, We are i☆Ris!!!. It was used as a Smartphone RPG opening Xuccess Heaven. Performers *Yamakita Saki *Serizawa Yuu *Akaneya Himika *Wakai Yuuki *Kubota Miyu *Shibuya Azuki Lyrics Romaji= Kake agare to the HEAVEN Make the future Tsuyoi ishi ga Sekai e to hirogatte tsunagatte Kimi to Change the world Don'nani chikarazuku de Hai Tsukuba-ra sa rete mo Kono omoi wa kesenai “Atarimae”da to warete mo “Nattoku dekinai nda” tte Kokoro ga sakebu Miagereba haruka ten takaku (Michi sae naikeredo) Soredemo kimi to isshonara fumidaseru yo Honkinara kizutsukanai wake naidesho Itami ni taeta ippo wo shiruse Kake agare to the HEAVEN Change the future Tsuyoi ishi ga Sekai e to hirogatte tsunagatte Mirai wo kaeru yo Tsukami tore Get the HEAVEN Make the future Hitori janai Ima dakara yume datte kanautte Shinji rarerunda Kimi tonara don'na kon'nan mo Norikoete yukeru kara Let's change the world Tōmawari shita hibi no Kuyashi namida ga ashita no Tobira wo hiraku kagida Koe wo agenakya todokanai Ganjigarame no genjō ima wo Tachikitte yuke Megakuramu hodo tōi yume ni (Hisshi ni te wo nobashite) Omoi ga rinku shite kasoku suru unmei Doro no mazatta ase wo nugutte bokura Aratana kyō no ippo wo shirusu Kake agare to the HEAVEN Change the future Kono goe ga Todoku made tachiagatte hai agatte Sekai wo kaeru yo Shinji nuke Get the HEAVEN Make the future “Akiramenai” Kono sakebi nando datte Tsukisusunde ku Kimi to nara don'na gyakkyō mo Uchikatte yukerukara Let's change the world Darenimo kakushi teta kimochi Deatte musubi yuku kizuna Omoi no rensa ga kokoro wo furuwasete "Daijōbuda” tte “fumidase” tte Bokura wo tsuki ugokasu Kake agare to the HEAVEN Change the future Tsuyoi ishi ga Sekai e to hirogatte tsunagatte Mirai wo kaeru yo Tsukami tore Get the HEAVEN Make the future Hitori janai Ima dakara yume datte kanautte Shinji rarerunda Kimi to nara don'na gyakkyō mo Norikoete yukeru kara Let's change the world |-|Kanji= 駆け上がれto the HEAVEN Make the future 強い意志が 世界へと　広がって　繋がって キミと Change the world どんなに力ずくで 這いつくばらされても この想いは消せない “当たり前”だと謂われても “納得できないんだ”って 心が叫ぶ 見上げれば　遥か　天高く (道さえないけれど) それでも　キミと一緒なら踏み出せるよ 本気なら傷つかないわけないでしょ 痛みに耐えた　一歩を記せ 駆け上がれto the HEAVEN Change the future 強い意志が 世界へと　広がって　繋がって 未来を変えるよ 掴み取れ Get the HEAVEN Make the future 一人じゃない 今だから　夢だって　叶うって 信じられるんだ キミとなら　どんな困難も 乗り越えてゆけるから Let's change the world 遠回りした日々の 悔し涙が明日の トビラを開く鍵だ 声を上げなきゃ届かない がんじがらめの現状いまを 断ち切ってゆけ 目が眩むほど　遠い夢に (必死に手を伸ばして) 想いがリンクして　加速する運命 泥の混ざった汗を拭って　僕ら 新たな　今日の　一歩を記す 駆け抜けろto the HEAVEN Change the future この声が 届くまで　立ち上がって　這い上がって 世界を変えるよ 信じ抜けGet the HEAVEN Make the future “諦めない” この叫び　何度だって　解き放って 突き進んでく キミとならどんな逆境も 打ち勝ってゆけるから Let's change the world 誰にも　隠してた気持ち 出逢って　結びゆくキズナ 想いの連鎖が　心を震わせて “大丈夫だ”って“踏み出せ”って 僕らを突き動かす 駆け抜けろto the HEAVEN Change the future 強い意志が 世界へと　広がって　繋がって 未来を変えるよ 掴み取れ Get the HEAVEN Make the future 一人じゃない 今だから　夢だって　叶うって 信じられるんだ キミとならどんな逆境も 乗り越えてゆけるから Let's change the world Video Category:I☆Ris Songs Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 Releases Category:English Name Songs Category:2015 Theme Songs Category:Songs by Yamakita Saki Category:Songs by Serizawa Yuu Category:Songs by Akaneya Himika Category:Songs by Wakai Yuuki Category:Songs by Kubota Miyu Category:Songs by Shibuya Azuki Category:2015 Game Songs Category:Songs